I Want You To Want Me
by Poetic Tragety
Summary: Thanks for liking my story! It actually only updates on Wattpad now, sorry. You can find it there under the same name and my username is poetictragedy, or dameeviolet. The main characters first name changed, and there are a few small edits, plus the prologue was deleted(it didn't make sense) but there's also a couple more chapters! If you still have trouble finding it, just PM me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my character (Cherokee)and the plot. Everything else belongs to the respective parties.

(The prologue and first chapter were written by my best friend and edited and revised by was a story that was suppose to be written for me;before I tookhold of itbecause she was taking too long. I hope you enjoy.)

PROLOGUE

I stand drenched in blood. Dripping from the end of my shirt, dark red blood gathers in puddles in the creases of my shoes. I wipe my red stained hands on my jeans, trembling violently from the overwhelming smell of iron. My long black hair sticks to  
my face as I lean against a wall for stability. I don't remember what happened or where I am. I don't even know whose blood i'm wearing. I glance around finding myself in someone's kitchen. My vision blurs and I lift my hands to wipe them. My hands  
sting as old tears seep into the dozen little cuts engraved in my skin. Had I been attacked? Did someone else get attacked? Did I attack someone? I feel my knees buckle and I tumble to the floor, lying on the hard, icy wood with little strength to  
stand back up.  
I hear footsteps traveling above me and I panic. I begin to drag myself along the wall in the direction of the kitchen table. The steps grow louder as they change rhythm. Someone is coming down a flight of stairs. I let out a muffled cry  
as i try to scramble away from the sound. It sounds like it's right on the other side of the wall. My hands stick to the wall as I push myself forward with my feet. I can feel my heartbeat in my chest. I take a deep breath when I realize I'm crying  
again. My body aches but I keep moving. I hold my breath as the footsteps stop. My teeth chatter as i close my eyes. They could be right behind me. They're going to kill me. I bit my lip as I let out another cry. I slowly turn my head and look behind  
me. Nothing. No one. I take a deep breath of relief and turn forward. As I curl my hand around the table leg, I feel to hands grab me by the hip. I shrieked, immediately closing my eyes. I begin kicking and flinging my arms around, trying to loosen  
their grip.

"Cherokee!" a male voice hollers. "Cherokee, It's me!"  
"Let go of me!" I scream. "Let go of me!"  
"Cherokee-"  
"Help!" I shriek. "Someone help me! Please!"

The hands drop from my hips and grab both sides of my face. I keep my eyes closed as they rub my cheeks, both fingers as rough as sandpaper and smothered in blood.

"Please let go of me!" I cry. "Please!" My lungs begin to burn as tears trickle down my cheeks. I gasp for air as i curl my body around the table leg. I feel the man gently tapping my cheek and shaking my shoulders.

"Open your eyes, Cherokee!" he begs. "Let go of the table!" I cling tighter to the furniture and shake my head. "I need to get you out of here!"

"No, please no!" I whisper. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" I feel his hands trail down my jaw until they wrap around my neck. "No, please don't!" I scream as I rest my head against the table. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm so sorry." he answers softly. His grip tightens and I begin to suffocate. My lungs start to cry out for air and more tears fall from my eyes. Within only a second, I hear a loud snap and I let go of the table, falling towards the floor, falling into  
nothing but a swallowing black abyss.


	2. The Beginging

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in the show or in the books. Just my OC and the plot. Have a nice day!**

(The main character was based off of me, only I can't swear that much due to its real life and it's frowned upon. Next chapter is where I started writing the story.)

CHAPTER ONE

Being adopted isn't easy, especially when you're abandoned. It's also not easy when you hear about your real parents having a family of their own, in which they replaced you with. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, my true parents. They gave me up for adoption  
the minute I was born, for what reason, I don't know. I only know about my real family because Jenna, my blood tied aunt, has kept close contact with me ever since I was little. She is where I'm going to now, all the way in Mystic Falls, Virginia.  
When my parents left, in the middle of the night with no warning, my aunt called me. She said that she received adoptive papers concerning me with a phone call from my parents that convinced her to take me in. She said she would be here soon. At first  
I didn't believe her. I laughed her off and stirred the conversation to a different direction. But she kept pushing it, so I went into my parents bedroom.  
I fell to my knees. Their clothes, jewlery and suitcases were gone. I looked into their bathroom and saw the bathroom cabinet empty and the shower vacant. I heard Jenna on the phone. She repeated my name over and over again but I couldn't answer. My parents  
had abandoned me...left me with no goodbye. They left all the pictures. Pictures of my mother and I, of all three of us, still hung over their bed. The photo of me in a princess gown when I was seven still sits on my mother's night stand. I felt a  
piece of me break and I dropped the phone. I remember pulling myself up against the wall and crying. I couldn't believe they left and I didn't understand why they did. I thought my parents loved me. I loved them. But they left me nothing, not a word.  
They left me in silence.

* * *

Tugging the last of my suitcases to the front door, I look out. Getting out of her black Hyundai is Jenna. Her soft orange hair glows against the setting of the sun and her hands hug her small body in protection from the winter wind. Her green eyes, full  
of confusion and sorrow, watch me as she hurries up the sidewalk.  
"Cherokee," she says breathlessly. "Are you okay?" She hugs me tightly before grabbing ones of my hands.  
"Not really." I answer truthfully. I try to fight off tears by rolling my eyes. "Well lets get your stuff in the trunk! We have a long drive!" she whispers. I slowly reach for a suitcase and began dragging it down the sidewalk.  
"Only two?!" Jenna asks as she grabs the other one.  
"Yes," I answer. "I don't have much I want to keep."  
"Okay." she says as she closes the door. I hear the car trunk pop open and I lift it up. With the little strength I have left after my hours of crying, I pick up my suitcase and lay it in the trunk. Coming up right behind me, Jenna did the same.  
After locking the trunk, she turns to me. "Fuck them."  
Caught off guard, I stumble backwards. "What?" I ask.  
"I said 'Fuck them'." she replies. I stay silent as tears burn my eyes and cheeks. "When I was young my parents disowned me. I was kicked out of the house and forced to live on my own. Of course Miranda, she tried to convince our parents  
to take me back, but they said, 'no pot-head is living with this family!'." she pauses for a second before resting a hand on my shoulder. "I remember crying nonstop for weeks. I was a wreak. I couldn't believe my own parents didn't want  
me. But...the older I got, the more I hated them. Now, I'm happy they kicked me out. They were bastards anyway and I could have ended up just like them if i stayed."  
"So I should hate my parents, not cry?" I ask as a small laugh of disbelief slips from my lips.  
"No," she says as she lifts a hand to touch my hair. "You should know that without them, you can still grow. You have the strength to make it through, like I did."  
"Thanks, Aunt Jenna," I smile. "I guess I just need a little time."  
"Okay," she nods. "You'll have all the time you need in Mystic Falls. I'll also give you...reasonable space." she smiles. I send her a small smile as I walk to the front of the car. I don't look back towards my house, I can't. I climb  
into her car as she does and listen as she starts the engine. I buckle up and keep my head down as we pull out of the driveway. "Are you sure you have everything you need?" she asks as we head down the street.  
"Yes," I answer. "Let's just get out of here."  
"Okay!" she replies as she tries to lighten the mood. "You'll love it in Mystic Falls, Cherokee."  
"Yeah." I answer softly as I start picking at my fingernails.  
"Elena and Jeremy can't wait to meet you!" she offers. I don't respond. Instead, I curl up in my seat and stare out the window. With every new song, I grow more tired. And with every conquered mile, I grow angrier.

* * *

Pulling up to a two story White House, I wipe my eyes and sit up. As Jenna parks the car, I begin to unbuckle. As it unclicks, Jenna's hand falls on mine. I look up to see a soft smile and quivering lips. "Are you ready?" she asks quietly.  
"I guess," I answer and pull away. The seatbelt flings to the side and I open the door. With a deep breath I step out of the car. I stare at the house. It's beautiful and clean. It's where my life was supposed to be. I turn away and meet Jenna  
behind the car. She pops the trunk and we both take a suitcase. As we close the trunk, I peer at the house. I thought someone would have come out already. Are they home? Do they not want to see me? I follow Jenna as she struts towards the house. As  
she reaches for the door, it opens and behind it is a girl. Elena. I stare. Standing in a long sleeved blue blouse and jeans, her long brown hair sparkles. Her light brown eyes peer into mine as she offers a kind smile.  
"Hi," she says. "I'm Elena." She offers me her hand and I awkwardly take it. I can't stop staring at her skin. So flawless….and her beauty...with so little make up! She steps outside to take my suitcase and I gladly give it to her.  
I step into the house and march behind Elena up a flight of stairs. I stay quiet, unsure what to say. She leads me past four rooms, two in which are a bathroom and Jeremy's room one that is Jenna's and the last one being her bedroom. I saw into all  
except hers, and so far, I was guaranteed cleanliness is not a requirement. Across from her room and slightly to the left, a door lingers ajared. Elena gives me a sheepish grin as she pushes it open with her hip.  
"It's small," I heard Jenna comment as I step in. "But It's not the basement. Which, I must warn you, isn't warm during any season." I peer around the room with a forced smile. The room is nice. A bit smaller than I'm used to, but  
I can deal. The room holds a queen sized mahogany bed with dark red sheets and comforter and a small light wood desk that is positioned in front of a window. The wood is a purplish brown and shimmers against the sun leaking in through the window.  
There is a small door across from my bed, one I'm guessing is to a closet. I run my hand along the smooth white walls and glance up at the ceiling. A small round light hovers in the center of the white cloud, currently off. I watch as Elena and Jenna  
proceed to place my suitcases on the bed. They look at me with doubt.  
"It's good." I say quietly as I pout softly and nod. The room feels eerie and lonely. Not like the one I had before. My jaw clenches and my hands ball up. I stare at Elena as I hold back tears. She nods towards Jenna before walking towards the  
door. "We'll give you some time to unpack." Elena voices as she and Jenna walk quietly past me. They both pass through the door and close it, just in time for me to let out a frustrated growl. I reach for anything to throw but see nothing.  
Feeling hot, I kick the wall a few times and shove the bed frame. I shout at my bed as I pick up pillows and throw them across the room. I slide down the side of my bed and cross my arms. I lean back and rest my head on the bed. I breathe heavily  
and loudly. Like a spasm, I kick the floor with my heel, leaving a faint scuff mark. I know they heard me downstairs but I don't care. Screw first impressions, I'm pissed. I close my eyes and begin cracking my knuckles.  
"You look like you could use a shot of bourbon." a voice suggests. I scream as I jump up, grabbing the last pillow on my bed for defense. "Ah….a pillow!" the guy squeals sarcastically. He waves his fingers around with mockery. "How  
could I possibly defeat that."  
"Who the hell are you?!" I ask. "How'd you get in here?!" I push myself against the wall as I examine him. Damn, he's hot.  
"Well there is something called a door, and I, Damon Salvatore- as you've probably learned from Elena, the handsome Salvatore, know how to use one." he says thoughtfully as he takes a step towards me. His raven black hair hangs right above  
his piercing blue eyes and his smirk sits above a sharp jawline. His skin is pale, but smooth and clear. He stares at me, his eyes devouring every inch of of my body. I can't help but mentally undress him. All I know is If I need a blanket tonight,  
I hope it's him.  
"Well...why are you in my room?" I ask, pulling away from the wall and hugging the pillow.  
"You see," he starts as he slowly makes his way to me. I don't stop him, not even when he's four inches away from me, not even when he leans down and I can feel his breath on my neck. "I came all the way here to have a nice, relaxing conversation  
with my dear friend Elena. But, thanks to you, it's just a bit too loud to concentrate." Hot but a dick. I should have seen this coming. No one looks that good and isn't a self-centered asshole.  
"Well I'm pissed!" I say loudly as I move up into his face. He leans back, half irritated, half shocked. "If you haven't noticed, I just moved here! You know why? Because my parents fucking hate me. So unless you want me to kill someone,  
get out of my room and find another place to chat because I'm going to do whatever the hell I want, when ever I fucking feel like it, okay?!" I feel my cheeks burning and I inhale and exhale large breaths of air, trying to cool myself down.  
I don't break his stare. I am not intimidated.  
"Okay!" He says grabbing my face.  
"What the fuck?!" I hiss as I try squeezing out of his hands.  
"We'll do it my way," he says. He looks into my eyes and I glare back. As his lips begin to move, I go still.  
The door closes as I snap out of my gaze. Running a hand over my new bed, I smile. I find myself kicking my legs back and forth like a child as I open one of my suitcases. Maybe it's a good thing my parents left. I've always  
wondered what it would be like to live with my real family, like Jenna, Elena and Jeremy. This is a new beginning for me. An opportunity to make a new, better life for myself. An opportunity to pursue new friends….new guys… Damon. What a treat. Hot  
and kind. I don't remember what he said...exactly, but I do know that he completely changed me. I feel happy now...maybe even carefree. That Damon...I definitely want him on my plate. I feel fluttering in my stomach and smile shyly. He's perfect...everything  
is absolutely perfect.

I turn for the door when I hear a knock at my window. I whip my head around but see nothing. Paranoid, I slowly step towards the door, keeping my eyes on the window. When my back hits the door, I reach down and grab the doorknob. Twisting it, I turn around  
and run into the hallway. I scream when the door shuts behind me. "Oh fuck!" I curse. "This place is haunted!" I start my way down stairs, running full speed. When I reach the bottom, I'm greeted by running into Elena and Damon.  
"Cherokee, what's wrong?!" Elena asks as she glances from me to the top of the stairs. "Why did you scream?!"  
"Your house is haunted!" I explain as Damon heads up the stairs. "I thought I was going to die!"  
"Okay," she says grabbing my arm. "Calm down. Why don't we go out?" I catch her sending Damon a questioning look as she takes me away from the stairs. "I'll take you to the The Grill," she says. "We can get something  
to eat."  
"Fooooood," I say softly. "Deal. But I'm just saying, I'm not sleeping with any fucking ghosts."  
"We'll figure it out," she says while opening the door. "Damon, can I borrow your keys?!"  
"What, do you think my car is a taxi or something? No way!" I hear him yell from the stairs.  
"Damon…" Elena sighs, annoyed.  
"I'll drive you lovely ladies," Damon says, as he rushes to the door. He sends a wink and I hold back my giggles.  
"Don't you have something else to do?" she asks as she nudges him towards the stairs.  
"He can come!" I say quickly. Elena raises an eyebrow at me as Damon smirks. "Well thank you…." Damon stops mid-sentence with a confused look.  
"Cherokee Sabire." I smile as he puts an arm around my shoulders.  
"Sabire?" he asks. "Like Sapphire?"  
"Yeah." I grin as we step outside. Elena trails behind us, huffing and puffing with annoyance.  
"Well, as pretty as Cherokee is," he says as he opens the black car door for me, "I'm going to call you Sapphire because it's ten times better."  
"Okay." I shrug as I slip into the car. Elena jumps into the front seat while glaring towards Damon.  
"Ready, my ladies?" Damon asks as he pulls out of the driveway.  
"Oh yeah," I smile as we meet eyes in the rearview mirror. "Let's get this party on the road!"  
Two pool games later and a round of darts I am drunk. Of course Damon bought the shots, to Elena's dismay. She attempted to take the drinks away from me halfway through my turn in darts but I fought her with the help of Damon. I decided that she isn't  
going to stop me. I'm going to get drunk. I'm going to hang all over Damon and by the end of the night, I AM going to end up in Damon Salvatore's pants. 


	3. Its love then hate then love again

**I don't own any of the characters from the books or TV show. Just my OC and the plot.**

 **(** Okay this is where I started writing. It also gets super sassy hahaha! I try to stay as true to the characters as I possibly can, but it's hard. So pleasebare with me. Next chapter might have a steamy lemon. **)**

 **(** Also thanks for the comment, and for being my first follower **)**

As it turns out, i did not get into Damon's pants; because my weak ass passed out around my 6th or 7th shot. One second i was holding myself up by a table near the dart wall, flirting as best as drunk-Cherokee can. The next im being picked up in the strong,  
/sexy arms of the one receiving my drunken attempts at flirtation. Did i mention how fucking sexy those arms are? I found myself cut off in the middle of imagining the chest im up against completely naked by a dark laugh.

"Are you conscious enough or do i have to carry you all the way home?" Came a voice from above my head. I was about to respond with something along the lines of "all the way home, AND I may need some help to my bed." When i realized he was making fun  
/of me, i slid down out of his arms with a pout to make my way to his car. It was then i noticed we were outside. Id been so caught up in, well, him and my own fucking hormones to notice he brought me all the way out. I wrote it off as the alcohol  
/and my need to get laid for how we got out here so fast with out my noticing and clumsily climbed into the car.

I was already starting to nod off again when i heard the car door open and close, the quiet voice of Elena saying something about a guy named Steven or Stefan or something.

My last thought was "well this is gonna fucking hurt in the morning..."

I woke up with a start, and looked around my small room before my eyes settled on a glass of water and a note on my desk. I walked over, saw the three tabs and swallowed those fuckers down because, damn, my head hurt. After i drained the glass i remembered  
/the note and picked it up, fully expecting it to be from Elena. I was pleasantly surprised to see it signed in elegant hand by the guy my ovaries want to explode over.

Dear Sapphire,

If i had known you would drink that much and pass out, i would have slowed you down. Though it was funny to see you drooling in my back seat.

-D.S.

I flushed bright red "that cocky, arrogant asshole!"

"Im going to guess you mean damon? My brother is all of those things" came an amused male voice from my doorway.

"SHIT!" I jumped about ten inches before turning around with my hand clutching my chest. "What is it with Elenas weird friends just showing up in my room!"

He laughed at this one and took a few steps forward with his hand out towards me, which i took and gave a small shake before dropping it. He was a tall, good looking guy; like his brother. Only he had sandy blonde hair that was gelled up to heaven  
and

slightly darker skin. I preferred the dark-haired, cocky asshole look-wise. "My name is Stefan Salvator, Damon is my older brother. From your description it seems you've met him." He laughed again.

This asshole thinks its funny, i thought. He's as cocky as his brother! I huffed and pushed past him, my stomach grumbling. I was so done with rude guys, and i hadn't even eaten yet! I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where i found (who  
i assumed

to be) Jeremy sitting there. Poor guy didn't even know me and he had to meet me while i was bitchy.

"Do you guys have any sugary cereal?" I snapped at him. He looked up, and to his credit, just smiled at me. He stood up and walked over to the cabinets next to the fridge.

"Depends what you want. Im Jeremy by the way, and I always have frosted flakes when i have a hangover. But if you're feeling sick i suggest something more like strawberry oatmeal." I sighed. He was a nice kid and i just bit his head off. He looked  
about

15 or 16. He was sort of tall for his age and wasn't skinny, kinda muscled. Good for him. I found working out to be a shitty experience.

"No, i dont feel sick. Just a horrible head ache. Do you have any corn pops?"

"Ah, old school sugar cereal. Nice. Here you go." He pulled down a box and handed it to me. "Thats aunt Jenna's, but shes pretty chill. Im sure she won't care." I thanked him and and opened the fridge to get milk while i heard him grab me a bowl and  
a

spoon. I pulled out the chair across from him and poured myself a nice full bowl of calories. My favorite.

"Sorry for biting your head off. The second, bigger haired brother showed up. They are both so...so..."

"Annoying?" He finished for me. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Stefan is the nicer one though. He's dating Elena.

"Figured she'd date at least one of the creepily attractive bed-room-bargers" i said around a bite of cereal, trying not to snort milk out of my nose as i held down laughter at my own joke.

"Im going to guess damon is your favorite? You two seemed pretty close. I mean since he carried you up to your room last night." He laughed as i did a spit take. Luckily only of milk, since i tipped the bowl up to get some. I had not thought about  
how

i actually got up to my bed.

"He didn't!" Im going to kill this guy! "If he just woke me up i could have walked up the fucking stairs by myself!" I sat up so fast my chair shot out from under me. Luckily, Jeremy didn't seemed fazed.

"I looked out into the hall last night because i heard damon and my sister fighting about letting someone have too much to drink. You were passed out cold in his arms. "He paused and laughed, i could so tell i wasn't going to like what came next.  
"Except

for the small comment you made about him staying the ni-" at this i scooped up a spoonful of corn pops and flung them at him as punishment for laughing at me. To my disappointment he just laughed harder.

"All the guys in this town are jerks." I said, but i was laughing too now. My anger having dissolved. I could tell he and i would be great friends. At this moment Elena came down the stairs with an all too smiley big hair.

"Hey Jer, hey Cherokee. Hows your head today?" Jeremy gave his sister a wave and looked down at the table, a smile on his face. He knew i was about to get annoyed. Smart guy, he knew me already.

"Better, seeings how a certain black haired, annoying hottie left me a rude note and some tylenol. I do wonder how i made it to my room last night though." This made her look a bit uncomfortable. then her eyes looked to the side of us, towards the  
front

door, right as the product of my annoyance walked in.

"Hottie? if i had known you had been affected by my inevitable charms, we could have had a lot more fun last night." He winked at me and to my annoyance i felt the heat rising to my cheeks. How dare he tease me! I walked over to him and started poking  
/him in the chest.

"Listen Mr. Im-so-hot-every-girl-wants-my-arrogant-ass, watch yourself. Im not afraid to punch your pretty face!" I then stomped upstairs, leaving him laughing behind me. Fucking jerk. How dare he have that face and perfect body.

After brushing my teeth and hair, then getting dressed in a pair of my favorite jeans, worn so much one knee was starting to rip open, and a simple black tanktop i headed out the door to go explore the wonder that is mystic falls. I heard the door open  
/back up behind me and soon Elena was walking beside me.

"Im sorry about damon. He's a bit...well...of an asshole." At this i laughed and she looked relieved. She had a relaxing sort of presence. Or maybe it was just because i never had a girl for a friend. How ever, like most people, she thinks shes helping  
/when shes not.

"Im sorry your parents up and left you like that"

"Well it seems all the parents I've had do" she grimaced, realizing her mistake in bringing it up.

"Well i hope you like it here anyways. You and Jeremy get along well and he needs more friends. Ill introduce you to caroline and bonnie sometime, they are my best friends."

"How old are you Elena?" It was random but it bothered me. She looked my age, but acted much more mature than i do.

"Oh, im seventeen! You?" A Little more than a year younger, thats good.

"Almost 19. Bet you thought i was younger, huh?" She laughed.

"Well you look your age but you are a little reckless. I guess i just grew up faster looking after jer. I mean its been hard since our parents died..." So our shared parents were dead. Jenna would have told me about it but i had a strict if-i-don't-ask-don't-tell  
/policy with her. i turned my head to her to ask about it but saw she was really upset. I decided to ask Jenna later.

"Is there a place in this town to get ice cream?" How i managed to not weigh a million tons with all the food i ate, i don't know; but i kept myself at my hourglass figure somehow.

"Oh yeah, but we should drive. My car is over there, lets go!" She headed off towards the driveway and i followed, eager to get that swirled vanilla goodness.


	4. In My Head

**I own nothing that is in the books or show.**

(Warning: very detailed smut near the end. If you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter when she gets in the shower. :) also I won't be uploading another chapter for a small while so that I don't upload all the ones I have written too !

Sorry if you think it's moving too fast :( enjoy readingmy lovelies.)

My day with Elena was actually fun. Not only did she take me to get ice cream but she also paid for my medium vanilla with rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears. We even joked about how it looked like the perfect Instagram photo. She ended up giving

me a tour of the small town. I saw all around, the houses, a town square, the grille, and a bunch of other random places. Eventually we made it to the high school, which was bigger than i thought it would be. I mentioned how i already graduated and we  
talked about how she has one year left, and How she got to know stefan there and some of the teachers. I talked a bit about my old school, but not much, it still stung i would never hang out with the few friends i had again. After that we headedhome,  
it was already close to dinner time and the sky was turning a vibrant display of orange, pink and purple. when we walked inside she threw her keys on the kitchen counter and asked me what i would be doing since i had just graduated.

"Well i have no idea what i want to study in college so I'm thinking ill get a job and start school next year... I just don't know where to start looking." I started to laugh but suddenly felt someone standing way too close behind me; obviously malebecause  
i could sense how tall they were and in the proximity boobs would be touching me if it was a girl. Damn they smelled good, what kind of Cologne is that? They leaned down and whispered in my ear, which made me jump and of course turn bright

/red at the knowledge of who it was.

"You could always work for me. I need a maid." His dark chuckle, along with the closeness of his body was starting a low heat between my legs. I wasn't going to let him know how much he turned me on though. At Least not now, not while he was beingsoannoying!

"Damon i swear to god if you don't back the fuck away i'm gonna elbow you." He laughed, and i highly doubt that i could hurt him. The way he moved screamed strength and seduction. Also a shit ton of arrogance, i swear he thought he could get withanyone  
hewants. He walked to the other side of the counter with that stupid - sexy - smirk on his face. Ugh i cant decide if i want to slap him or kiss him. Maybe both, make it interesting...

"You could wear one of those sexy maid outfits," i send him a glare, hoping it displays all my annoyance, but he just grins and continues. "You would have to be there all the time though. It's a big house. You can have a room upstairs," he says. "Orsharea  
bed with me. Either way, we'll probably still end up in bed together. My charms are irresistible." I knew it. He's way too full of himself, and i don't think anything could cut down his ego. I made a mental note to try.

"Ugh, no way. Nope. Not happening. Im sure the grille is hiring." Elena chose this moment to speak up.

"Sorry cherokee but its not. Besides, the salvators are pretty rich. And the house is big, not to mention amazing. I bet you could find a room as far away from his as you need." What i need is a different job. (No you don't, this way you can see himeveryday!)  
oh shut up annoying voice in my brain.

"The job comes with benefits." I looked back over at him just in time to catch him winking. The fact that it made my mind go into im-horny-fuck-me mode for even a split second made me want to hit him even more.

"Oh shut up about your benefits. How much would i be paid?" Now heres the make it or break it part of this job thing. I wanted cash.

"You want money and a free place to live?" He scoffs. "What is the going rate? Nine? Ten dollars an hour?" He laughed and somehow it made me feel stupid but i wasn't going to stop. Besides, what was he giving me i didn't already have? (Relief to thisthrobbing  
you're feeling when he's around) oh fuck you. Stop speaking the truth to me brain.

"And deal with your harassment 24/7? I already have a room! Pay up or give up babe." I said the nickname in a way i thought to be insulting, but he seemed especially thrilled.

"This room will be bigger and, fine, you'll get twenty dollars an hour. What do you say sapphire?" Again with that lopsided grin! But he had me. I wouldn't find anything better in this town. Its not like i have a car to get a job farther away either.  
Idecided on my answer, trying to ignore the way my nick name rolled off his tongue.

"...fine." And that was it. It was decided. I was going to move out and go live in this horribly annoying, yet sexy, guys house and clean. One things for sure, i wasn't wearing that maids outfit. nope. "Im going to go take a shower before Jenna

/gets home and i break the news" i looked over at damon, and he had this look like he knew exactly why i was taking a shower. Well if you werent so fucking sexy i wouldnt have this problem, would i? Asshole. I stood up and made a quick exit up the  
/stairs to my room.

"He's so annoying! Why id ever want to kiss his stupid face, i don't know! I mean, besides the fact he's sexy. And he actually has the balls to keep talking to me when he knows he pisses me off, which is refreshing..." I had a weird feeling someonewas  
listening so i immediately shut up and grabbed underwear, a black tank top and a pair of blue pajama shorts. I left my room and turned to shut the door behind me. Right as the door closed i saw a hand next to my head on the door. Ugh. Who is itthis  
time?! (You know who it is) please don't be right (please be right). I turned around, careful to stay close to the door. Fuck. I was right.

"Hey."

"What the f-"

"Shhh" damon put a finger to my lips "i just want to say something. Look at me" i looked up in his eyes with a huff and immediately felt something take hold on me. Id felt this before... "Think of me" he might have said more but suddenly I was so

turnedon, and right as i was about to grab his face and kiss that gorgeous mouth he smirked and turned soundlessly on his heal to walk away. I was too stunned to do anything other than walk my ass to the bathroom and undress.

I turned the water on to a cooler temperature than usual, hoping it would help cool down my over active hormones. As soon as i stepped in the shower though, my heart started picking up the pace along with my breathing. I hadn't even gotten beneaththewater  
and i was already wet. I could feel the slick sensation between my thighs. I closed my eyes and willed it way as i stepped beneath the spray. As soon as the darkness took over my sight the water on my breasts felt like hands, firm, strong hands.

"Damon..." My eyes snapped open. Did i really just say his name? What had gotten into me? Something willed me to shut my eyes again and i couldn't resist. I felt my own hand slide across my stomach and down between my thighs where it felt like a firehad  
ignited. Only in my mind it wasn't my hand, it was his hand touching me. I let out a small moan as the pad of my finger slid over my clit. "Don't stop..." Who was i pleading to? He isn't in here i had to remind myself. But it became harder todetach  
reality from sex-crazed fantasy when i started circling the little nerve. It felt so good, but i needed more.

"Slip a finger or two inside yourself sapphire." His voice was in my head, i knew, but i could almost feel his breath on my neck. My nick name felt like pure desire in my ears. I reached my other hand down and spread my legs more, two fingers slidingover  
the opening before slipping inside. I had to bite my lip to stop a moan from slipping out. I wasn't out of it enough to not know people could hear.

"Thats it, good girl." I could hear the smirk in imaginary damons voice. "now show me how you like to touch yourself" i continued circling the swollen nub with one hand while the other started to pump in and out, i spread my fingers out inside myselfto  
stretch out my channel. I thought i felt lips graze my neck before the voice came again. "Add another if you want to be filled so bad." Oh, and i wanted to be filled by him so bad it hurt. I was panting now as i slipped in a third finger, my headresting  
on the shower wall. I was close, very close. I needed him to kiss me, but i knew it wasn't really him here.

"Da...Damon..."

"Yes?" He sounded almost as turned on as i was. (Duh, he's in your head)

"I wish... you were the one touching m...me" i let out a gasp, i was teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

"I wish i was fucking you." The lustful growl that came out with his words was all i needed. the moment they left those imaginary lips was the moment i had the most powerful orgasm id ever had by touching myself. When the spasming was over, i finallyopened  
my eyes and realized what just happened.

"Idiot..." I didn't know if i was talking to myself or the real damon for causing that. I just washed my hands off under the water and started cleaning myself off. I had to use what i assumed to be Elena's body wash, shampoo and conditioner. I prayedshe  
wouldn't mind. When i finally got out i quickly dried off, threw on my pajamas and ran a brush through my hair before i peeked out of the bathroom to scan the hallway. I felt like a kid in trouble as i sneaked past doors back to my bedroom. Iwas  
deciding if i was even going to go down for dinner when elena knocked on my door, then peeked her head in.

"Dinner is ready. Jenna came home with chinese food. I hope thats okay. Oh, and damon said good bye and told me to tell you to think of him or something. He said youd know what he meant."

"Okay, ill be down in a minuet." I smiled at her until the door closed. "Im going to murder that asswad." I threw a pillow and then got up to head down and give the news.


	5. The Visit

**I own nothing but the weird girl who is based after me.**

 **(** I was originally going to wait longer before posting another chapter but fuck it. I love y'all. I'm also so tired from getting such little sleep due to writing some later on chapters. I felt bad for barely writing today so this isme  
/justifyingmy actions. Oh and every time the scene isn't about what Cherokee is doing, it switches to third person.)

(Oh! And as a side note: a lot of things in this story aren't what theyseem... *evil laughter* I'm gonna fuck with y'all so hard.)

 **I quite enjoy comments so don't be afraid to leave me ideas for the story (I'm currently writingchapter 8) and tell me things you like. Okay I'm done talking, enjoy the story my lovelies.**

Dinner was fine. Im not the biggest fan of chinese food but there was some pretty damn good pork friend rice. I also had a few chicken fingers and some spare ribs. Jenna was a bit worried when i told her about my new job, but i said it would be goodseeings  
how i didn't even have a college fund anymore and needed to save up. I said id stop by all the time and Elena said she thought is sounded like a great idea, which helped me convince her to let me go. She finally gave in under the conditioni  
go under a trial period and just see how i like it at the Salvator house during the day. For 20 bucks an hour i was willing to go with almost any condition she gave.

I cleared my plate and told everyone goodnight. I planned on reading before bed or something but as soon as i walked through my bedroom door my body became heavy and the bed looked like the best spot in the world. I just wanted to curl up under theblankets  
and sleep for six years. Everything that happened today took so much of my energy. I flopped down on it and felt a cool breeze flow over my bare skin. the last thing i remember was thinking "when did i open my window...?"

* * *

 _"I should not be doing this." Damon mumbled under his breath as he pushed up the window to cherokees room. This was such a bad idea, he knew that. But he wanted (needed) to be surrounded by the sweet perfume of wild flowers that was uniquely her. He stepped into her room and looked around. He had already chosen her room in the Salvator house, right down the hall from his own. It was Definitely an improvement from this dinky space. He couldn't wait to walk down the hall and smell the floral scent drifting from it. Never in his life had flowers turned him on, but now he wondered if her blood would taste of lavender and felt a pulse from his member. Just as he was reaching down to adjust himself he heard her behind the door._

 _"Am i that consumed by her fucking scent i cant hear anymore?" He thought as he raced to get behind the door before it opened. "I should have just gone back out the window. Now shes making me not only deaf, but also fucking stupid." he watched her walk into the room. As he was thinking out a way to speed past without alerting her, she suddenly fell onto the bed and almost immediately passed out._

 _"Huh." He mumbled. He walked to the end off the bed and was greeted by the sight of her ass sticking slightly up in the air. Her already short pajama shorts riding up and showing the bottom of her round cheeks. Then, suddenly the smell hit him like a shot gun shell to the senses. "Shes still aroused?" He whispered, sounding as amazed as he felt. He felt his eyes start to burn and his fangs elongate enough to peek out from his upper lip. He was fully erect now and his rodstrained against his pants, begging for him to take her. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him too or the suggestion of her thinking of him in the shower wouldn't have worked. She might have just though of how annoying he was if she didn't want him. he had listened to her while she was in there though, and heard his name leave her plump lips in such a way he almost flew up there and joined her._

 _With out thinking he had moved toward her and leaned down, wanting to sink a fang into those luscious lips that beaconed him with every breath that escaped. He jerked back in surprise. "I need to leave" he told himself, turning towards the window. He suddenly remembered what her aunt had said a bout a trial... "Ill come back in the morning but right now i need blood and some damnalcohol" and with that thought he stepped out and closed the window before disappearing into the night._

* * *

"Sapphire..." Said the dog, who had been running around, but was suddenly right in front of me. Huh. Weird. Who was it that calls me that? I have no fucking clue. I looked down and saw the dogs hair had changed from short and white to a longer,

black and silky looking coat. It looked so familiar, i just wanted to run my fingers through it. As i reached forward, a flash of blue eyes surfaced in my mind. I now knew who called me sapphire. The thought woke me up and my eyes snapped opento  
see that exact person leaning down way too close (not close enough(oh shut up)) to my face. Without thinking my fist shot towards his stupid smirking face.

"Just how i like my women. Feisty in and out of bed." He laughed as he caught my fist. I growled at him and scooted away, pulling my hand from his. He was so annoying, but he just smiled and continued speaking. "Elena filled me in on your aunts conditions,and  
i figured why not start sooner than later. Besides, you get to spend the whole day with me, every girls dream" he winked. "So hurry and get ready, ill be downstairs." With that he turned and walked swiftly out the door, leaving me no roomto  
argue.

"WHO SAYS I EVEN WANT TO GO ASSHOLE?!" I yelled after him and all i got in return was the sound of laughter from down the hall. Ugh. No choice in this. I climbed off the bed and walked over to my suitcase, which i still hadn't unpacked. I guess itshould  
stay that way, seeings how i was going to move out soon. I pulled out my favorite sundress. It was black with spaghetti straps and blue butterflies printed up the right side. It had a small plunge to show off cleavage but it wasn't slutty.

It was padded so it held up my barely over c cup breasts while still making them look great. I slipped the dress on over my head and walked down the hall to the bathroom, and ran into Jeremy as he walked out. I ended up with my face full of hischest.  
For some reason his heart was beating a little fast. I stepped back and looked up, trying not to laugh at his flushed face. Poor kid must be embarrassed to not have seen me coming.

"Hey Jeremy! How did you sleep?" I smiled up at him. He was cute as far as little brothers go. Though i didn't really think of him as my brother, he was Elena's. He cleared his throat a little and began to speak.

"Good. You...uh...you look nice." He flushed harder and looked down, but for some reason his eyes widened and instead he looked away. Huh.

"Ha Ha Jeremy. I haven't even brushed my hair. But thank you." I smiled at him but he just nodded without looking and headed down the hall. "Okaaaaaaaaay..." I said quietly as i watched his door shut. Someone was being weird. All he did was runinto  
me. I made a Mental note to not bring it up and opened the bathroom door.

I walked up to the sink and grabbed my hairbrush, pulling it through the tangles on my hair. I looked around as i worked out the snarls. Last time I was in here i rushed in and out. Not that it was special, but it was cute. Kind of a homey feel. Iturned  
to the counter and saw myself in the mirror, and DAMN i was hot. I put down the brush and pulled my hair into a high-ish pony tail. If i put it up high id end up with a headache from flipping my hair. One more thing. Iran back tomy room  
and slipped on a pair of flats and swiped on some lip gloss. There. Done. Now to go downstairs and...

"UUUUUUUUUGH" i groaned. I almost forgot why i was getting ready. This was gonna suck ass (hey. For all you know he might put the moves on. then he can just show you his room!) SHUT UP INNER THOUGHTS! I shut my door harder than necessary behind meand  
walked down the hall to the stairs. I took a big breath and decided this could be more fun than i think it will be. And with that thought, down the stairs i went.

"Finally! I don't know why girls take so..." He turned around when i reached the bottom of the stairs and his words trailed off. Guess the view of great breasts makes even annoying assholes shut up. I smiled victoriously. With any luck he'd stay likethis.  
He started trailing my body with his eyes, my skin following his eyes with a flush. How did he make me blush so easily? But the way he was looking at me would make any girl turn red. His eyes held this...heat. I started to walk towardshim without  
thinking when he spoke up, his eyes back to normal.

"Now that you are finally ready, shall i escort you to the limo?" His whole tone was dripping with sarcasm, so i just turned away and walked out to his car. It was a nice car, i must admit. It was old, "vintage" came to mind, and painted a soft bluecolor.

"Nice car. At least there is something nice about you." I said. If he wanted to be sarcastic, i could do that too.

"Im glad you like it sapphire." Came a deep, hot voice in my ear. I shivered a little, but decided to ignore that. Did he have to take what i said as a compliment? I took a step forward and stopped to speak before climbing in the car.

"Nothing bothers you, does it?" I went to close the door but he, surprisingly gentlemanly, waited for me to get all the way in and closed it for me before heading to his side. he got in, shut the door and started the car before turning his head tome.

"Other than you not admitting I'm the sexiest man you've ever met and you can barely resist my charms?" He winked and did that smirk thing he always does, his voice light and joking this time. Almost flirty. "No, not really." He pulled out of thedriveway  
and we headed across town. To my surprise he didn't talk a lot the whole way; but on the drive there the air seemed to be filling with unspoken words and maybe a little sexual tension. Mostly on my part i suppose. What ever, we'd be theresoon  
enough.


	6. Tour

**I own nothing but the sassy bitch with my name lol.**

(First off, I am so sorry that nothing too big happens in this chapter. It's a filler, but an important one. So stay with me. Next chapter is spicy ;)  
 **Reminder** : this is the first fanfic, never mind story, I've ever written. I'm sorry if you find mistakes.)  
( **OH!** I'm so up for suggestions. If you have something you might like to see in the story in the future, please comment it and it might make it in ^_^ bye bye lovelies!)

"WOW" i said in surprise, drawing out the word in my mouth. The house was fucking huge. Id seen most of the houses in this area with Elena during the tour she gave me, but this had to be one of the biggest, and most likely the oldest. Why did i let myself  
get hooked into this? Now i knew why i was going to have to move in.  
"Im standing right here, and its the house that amazes you?" I heard damon walk up beside me and chuckle. He was being oddly nice so far. "Come on, ill show you in." We walked up to the door, and he opened it with a smirk and motioned for me to  
go first. "My lady..."  
"Very funny Damon." I said, but smiled at him as i walked in, then stopped inside and was instantly amazed at the interior of the house. It hit me again how big this place was.  
"Im only trying to be a gentleman. Maybe i should just go back to being an "asshole"?" He joked, but then noticed my attention was taken by the expanse of just the first room. There were plush chairs placed in front of a roaring fire, which, by my guess,  
was always lit. There were also dark stained tables all about, but not messily. They were so neatly polished that they shined in the fire light. The room was relatively dark, but still had enough light to see clearly. My eyes moved to the walls  
to notice old paintings of either members of the family or maybe founders of the town. There were curtains on either side of the fireplace, and i guessed they covered windows like in Disney's take of "cinderella". I looked off to the side and saw  
a table covered in shining glass bottles.  
"Its a little early for drinking" came damons voice as he noticed me heading for the table. "And aren't you a bit underage?" With that, i now knew what the bottles contained. I picked one up and pulled put the stopper, giving it a sniff. I wasn't anything  
really familiar, but i took a sip and IMMEDIATELY spit some of it out.  
"Don't you know how to swallow?" His voice came out aggravated, until he realized what he said and quietly added. "I hope so." With his trade mark smirk. I glared at him and He went back to a slightly less aggravated tone "thats sixty year old bourbon!  
Don't drink it if you cant handle the bite."  
"It wasn't even that much! Calm down asshole." I wiped my chin, and actually let out a laugh at his annoyed expression. I wish i had a camera. For once he wasnt as arrogant looking as usual.  
"From now on, ask before you just drink any random liquid in my house." He had lightened up a bit, but the smirk wasn't back. I finally got under his skin.  
"Hey hey hey. In my defense, this will be my house soon too; Remember? I'm moving in to clean after you." He may be miffed but I was enjoying myself. He just rolled his eyes and let a real smile out. "Wow. No sarcastic smirk? You have other expressions?  
Who thought it was possible!"  
"In my defense," he copy catted me in a playful voice, "I'm actually happy about you accepting having to move in." Shock went through my system. I thought the only reason he offered me this job was so he could annoy me more and have easier access to getting  
in my pants. But he was actually...happy I agreed? Not asshole-happy (if you know what I mean) but nice-happy? Wow. I struggled to gain control of myself.  
"Well...is there anywhere else you'd like to show me?"  
"Besides my room, or yours," okay back to his old self. I knew that wouldn't last too long, "we have the kitchen, dinning room, the library, also-"  
"I'm gonna stop you right there! Take me to the books." He looked surprised, and I wouldn't blame him. I didn't look like the reading type. "What? Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I don't enjoy reading old man."  
"Hey I'm only twenty five!" He chuckled as if it was his own inside joke. He looked that old, for sure, but maybe he was a bit older? Nah. He's just being stupid again.  
"Sooooo...6 years older than me? Huh. Not too bad. Though fucking me might give you some cradle robbing glares." I laughed, and he chuckled along with me. I'd like to hear him laugh, really laugh. Wait...where did that come from?  
"Well that depends...has your 'cradle' been 'robbed' yet?" His eyes were serious but his mouth was propped up in a smirk. I felt the need to tell the truth.  
"Well...yeah. In 10th grade. My ex and I had our first time together. He lasted no more than two pitiful thrusts. Apparently it was good enough for him to seek other people than me though. He wanted more and went behind my back. I hate him." Something  
flashed through his eyes. Anger? Jealousy? Maybe both? Why? "Why...did I say all that... I try not to talk about him."  
"Sorry." He forced a smile but the swirling emotions were present In his eyes. "I have this aura that makes people want to spill their guts to me."  
"I'd say it's more your stunning personality." I laughed and his expression brightened. "thanks for apology, by the way."  
"You're welcome. Now, you said you wanted to see 'the books'?" He put out his hand, and I stared at it for a second before taking it. Felt a spread of warmth seep up my arm from where we touched. Not a lust filled heat...but...more of a warmth that made  
the feeling of his hand in mine feel so right.  
He lead me down a couple hallways and we entered an open room with shelves built into each wall from floor to ceiling. There were railings surrounding the middle of the room where a leather couch and desks were placed for comfy reading or studying. The  
lamps placed at various points in the room provided a soft light that made the room feel calm and serene.  
"Can I just say I love this room already?" A smile spread across my cheeks, the kind that is filled with childish wonder. It was the first real smile I'd had since I came here.  
"Most of the books here are old, but you might find something interesting..." Damon's voice trailed off as he looked at me, a soft smile gracing his lips. "There. That's better. You look happy, who knew a room of old dusty books could do that even though  
my handsome face did nothing." I smile at him, so happy I can barely contain it.  
"I bet you have Shakespeare. I can't wait look through these. I'm so happy, I could kiss you!" I giggle as I run my fingers along the spines of a few near by books, when I feel his breath on my ear.  
"Why don't you?" He lets out a soft, husky laugh and I dip my head to hide the blush that spread across my cheeks.  
"Stop joking around." I say softly. As I step away I think I hear him mumble something under his breath before he follows me to the door. The air feels heavy with some sort of tension (sexual, you know what it is) and I feel the need to move on. "Where  
to next?"  
"Where would you like to go?" He puts his arm around my shoulder, and I feel that warmth spreading down my back from the contact.  
"Just show me around; that way I can see everything."  
"Okay, that sounds easy. We can take a tour around the first floor and then up to the second." He grins and then says in a slightly lower voice, "we can end at my bedroom." At that I swatted his chest, earning an amused chuckle from him as he steered  
us down the hall.

Turns out the whole house was just as amazing as the first two rooms I saw. Everything was wide and open, with dark stained wood all along the floor, ceiling, and some walls. It was truly amazing. Damon showed me the kitchen and said I could use it anytime,  
but that they didn't have a lot of food there and would need to go shopping since both brothers preferred to eat out.  
He warned me not to drink anything that I hadn't bought myself or been given permission to drink. He said both Stefan and him had a thing about sharing drinks, which I believed since Damon had his tiny fucking meltdown about the wasted sip of bourbon.  
Which made me laugh to think about, and he glared at me. Pretty sure he remembered it too.  
We went upstairs and he showed me a few hallways before I happened to see a clock.  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IS THAT THE TIME?!" I shrieked out of no where. The clock said it was 10 pm. 10. Fucking. P. M. Jenna was going to be pissed. Damon looked at the clock and laughed.  
"Yes it is. It's already dark out, why not just stay the night? My bed's more than big enough." He aimed his cocky smirk on me, but there was more to it this time. His eyes held the fire of lust. I gulped audibly at the sight.  
"Damon why do you tease me all the damn time? I need to get home." I wanted to yell the last line at him, but my voice just got quieter and quieter as he slowly stepped toward me, causing me to step back until I hit the wall. Shit. I was cornered.  
"Oh, Sapphire. It's only you who thinks I'm teasing." He had is elbows and lower arms pressed on the wall on either side of me. I looked around hoping for a way out. There was none, or maybe my mind was too clouded by his closeness to think of one.  
"Why can't you just let yourself want me. I know you want to." He whispered this as he started trailing kisses along my jaw. I wanted to reply, throw some sass at him in true Cherokee style, but suddenly my lips were sealed by something soft and warm  
moving against them. He was... He was kissing me?!  
"Mmmph...?!"


	7. Bad Influence

Do I have to write a disclaimer everytime? There isn't a damn person who would believe I owned anything anyways. Cuz I don't. I'm tired. Shush. (I only claim to own Cherokee, but if they want to give me Damon I'll put him to good use ;) )

 **Sorry this took so long!** But as promised, you get a sexy, smutty scene.  
 **Warnings: starts right out with the steamy kissing so feel free to skip. Also,there is marijuana references later on.** (Sorry to any pot heads, I'm not experienced so I don't know the lingo well. Please love me.)

 **Still up for suggestions for events In later chapters. ;)**

Have fun reading my lovelies! Bye bye~

How dare he! This fucking asshole thought he could just ambush me? I put both my hands on his shoulders and pushed, but he didn't budge. It isn't that I didn't want to kiss the bastard, I just don't want him doing whatever he wanted. So... I bit him.  
Only that didn't do much more than make him moan softly, which is so fucking hot! He pulled back just enough to look in my eyes.  
"Sapphire..." All I could see was the crystal blue swimming before me. It was all that mattered, that color and the sound of his voice. "If you want to kiss me, don't hold back." I let his words sink in. Of course I want to kiss him. He was an asshole,  
but if I was being honest... I liked him. Really liked him. I didn't know why I would, but I wanted to kiss him, and right then that's all that mattered.  
"You asked for it" I bit my lower lip as I slid my hands behind his neck and pulled myself up against him. "I won't hold back, so don't regret your words." I tipped my head up and slid my tongue across his lower lip, grinning when he sucked in his breath.  
"I won't." he growled and suddenly I was pinned between the wall and his body, his lips descending upon mine. His kisses were hard, sexy, and all consuming; And his lips washed me away in a wave of burning heat. Id never felt anything like it. This time,  
he bit my lip. I pulled away with only enough time to moan before he smiled against my mouth and slipped his tongue between my lips.  
As our tongues slid over one another, our hips pressed together; allowing me to feel how hard he was through the thin material of my dress. As I drowned in a sea of his scent, mint with a touch of alcohol, he reached his hands down and hooked his fingers  
into the hem of my dress. The heat of his fingertips slid up my thighs, carrying the skirt of my dress with it, the cool air hit my dripping core. Revealing just how wet I was from this, from his kiss.  
Suddenly he wrapped my legs around his waist so I was straddling him against the wall. The way we were positioned, with my core pressed right on his hard length, if either of us moved even a fraction it sent waves of pleasure to every cell in my body.  
It felt like my blood was on fire, and I loved it.  
As his kisses trailed from my lips down to my neck, he rocked his hips causing me to let out a whimper. I felt him sucking on my neck, and I knew it would leave a mark. It felt as if he was claiming me, and I hoped he was. He continued to kiss down my  
neck until he reached my hammering pulse, which he nipped at. I let out a gasp and dug my nails into his back, he licked over the same spot and I felt something sharp poke me... It almost hurt.  
"Damon?!" I heard a a shocked male cry from a few feet away and scrambled out of Damon's embrace, rushing to fix my dress. As I hurriedly smoothed out the wrinkles I heard Damon move in front of me and clear his throat.  
"Hello brother." His voiced sounded both amused and... Strained. Did they not get along? Who cares about that right now! Stefan was dating Elena. He was going to tell her and I just wouldn't be able to live with the embarrassment if that happened. I  
had to do something, but it would be weird to just tell him not to. Ugh I have made a horrible mistake (no you didn't. It was amazing).  
"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan shifted his eyes in my direction for a moment before looking back at Damon with a hardened expression.  
"Oh, just getting to know our new housekeeper, Stefan. You know what they say, communication is the key to a healthy work environment." I glared at the back of his head. Was he incapable of not being a total dick wad? Stefan's face softened up a fraction  
as he looked back at me.  
"Don't you think it's getting late? Maybe I should bring Cherokee home now." Oh yes. Bring me home. Let me die of embarrassment under the covers, which is where I'm going to head immediately when I get home. Damon turned to me, his mouth quirked up in  
one corner.  
"Go home. I'm sure now that you've enjoyed your time here today, you can tell Jenna you're ready to move in. I'll come get you in a couple days." He gave me a sexy smile and winked as he moved past me, heading down the hall to his room. I waited until  
his door was closed to speak.  
"It's a shame that such an arrogant dick has to be that good a kisser." I glared at the direction he left in.  
"Why don't we get you home," Stefan let out a short sigh. "Elena is probably waiting for you." I stiffened at that.  
"More likely Jenna is... Let's go." I went to move past him and head for the stairs, but he stopped me with a light hand on the shoulder.  
"You might want to take your hair down and cover that up." I reached my hand up and touched where his eyes were fixed. Crap I forgot about the kiss mark.  
"Good call. Thanks." I fought a blush from creeping up my cheeks, I still couldn't believe he walked in on that. We walked out to the car and he drove me home in silence, which was fine because the last thing I wanted to do was talk.

Luckily Jenna wasn't waiting for me when I walked in, but Elena was in the kitchen.  
"Hey Elena, what are you doing up?" I pulled out a chair and sat down. My plan was to hide from the world but I was actually really hungry.  
"I have to finish this essay before school starts back up. I was thinking a sandwich might help my concentration."  
"Yeah right, I used to use food as a procrastination excuse. Don't think you can fool me." We both laughed. "But food does sound good."  
"I could make you a sandwich too?" I considered that for a second, then shook my head.  
"Do you have Doritos? The original nacho ones?"  
"Hmmmmm..." Elena walked over to a cupboard and looked inside. "I'm surprised, but we do. Jeremy must have not gotten to this bag yet. Here." She pulled it out and handed it to me.  
"Oh thank god. I needed these." I stared at the bag like it was filled with gold, which it might as well have been. "I'll leave you to procrastinate, I'm going to hide in my temporary cave." And with that I left the room before she decided to ask how  
my day was. I did not want to explain how her boyfriend caught me lip-locked and grinding on his brother.  
When I got to the stairs I could hear the steady thump of bass coming from Jeremy's room. For some reason that really annoyed me, it wasn't his fault for my bad night but he needed to turn that shit down or I was going to get a major headache. I angrily  
stomped up the stairs and to his door before flinging it open.  
"Jeremy, turn th-" Jeremy noticed me barge in and tried to shove his bowl under a nearby pillow before I could see. "Oh wow. Living the high life I see."  
"Don't tell Elena!" I could see the panic on his face. A sudden idea popped into my head.  
"I won't tell Elena but," I shut the door behind me and walked over to take a seat on the bed. "You have to pass that bowl to me right now. I could use a hit or two. Besides," I held up the bag in my hand. "I brought munchies!" A wide grin flashed across  
his face, and I traded him the bowl and lighter for the bag of chips.  
"I knew you were cool, but I didn't know you were this chill. Elena would lose it if she saw me smoking." Jeremy watched me as I lit it up and inhaled deeply. I help it before blowing it out pretty smoothly; surprising because I hadn't smoked in a long  
time. "You barely even coughed, pro status."  
"Stroke my ego and I might reward you with something better than chips." We both laughed and he leaned closer.  
"What would that reward be?"  
"Calm down dude. You're like... My little brother or whatever." I laughed. He didn't mean it, I know but it was kinda weird to think about. Even if I DID just meet him.  
"Yeah that's true." He lean back again and I passed the bowl to him. "It's weird to think of you as my sister though. It doesn't feel like you are." He laughed and took a hit.  
"Yeah, I'm not good sister material. What big sister do you know that would walk in and smoke with her brother?" He sputtered out a laugh, causing him to cough on the smoke. "Oops! You okay?" I patted him on the back until he calmed down.  
"I knew one. I mean she would, I don't know if she ever did. She died." He look out the window on the other side of the room with a sad smile. "She was beautiful." He looked back over at me, his eyes full of untold sorrow. "Your hair is wavy like hers  
was. Only yours is darker." He reached out his hand and brushed my hair behind my shoulder.  
"Ah, don't do that!" Too late. With the shocked look on his face... Now I was going to have to explain. Ugh and after I acted all tough the other day.  
"Be careful. Damon is an asshole who only knows how to hurt people. He cares about no one but himself." He turned away and shoved some chips in his mouth while I covered my neck back up. "You might want to cover that with makeup. Elena keeps some in the  
second drawer in the bathroom."  
"That's a good idea, thanks." I looked down and noticed half the bag was empty. "Hey mr. Gluttony. Give me some, why don't you?" He looked down at the bag and laughed again before handing it to me. "I didn't bring the munchies just for you, dammit.  
I originally got them for myself."  
"Sorry. I guess I lost track of how much I ate."  
"Whatever..." I stuck my tongue out at him before shoving a handful of chips in my mouth.  
After about fifteen or twenty minutes of passing the bowl and him trying to steal more chips, I excused myself to my room. As soon as I got in my room I let out a deep sigh.  
"I should shower after my long day..." I picked up a piece of my hair and sniffed it. "And my hair smells like pot, so defiantly shower time." I searched for my pajamas from the night before and headed to the bathroom.  
I really hoped I didnt have another imaginary sexcapade while Was in there. Especially since I think everyone was either in their rooms or asleep. Anyone could hear. I quickly undressed and got under the water, letting myself think about today, but steering  
my mind away from the end of my visit. I only had a few more days here. I don't know to how to tell Jenna. I'll figure it out. But that's for tomorrow.


	8. Salvatores

**I own noooooothin. Except that sexy chick who gets all the action, Cherokee ;) (I cringed writing that...)**  
 **  
**

(Okay, I probably won't have another update til new years because I'm sick and for some reason it won't go away. I have a low immune system, so I'm sick a lot, but this is just annoying. Also December is a very sad month for me. But I shall be back!  
Also, sorry this chapter is short.)  
(Helpful hint: don't take all info at face value.)  
Okay, on with the show! Have fun reading lovelies!

Damon walks into the the front room and pours himself a glass of bourbon, he may have just fed but the hunger still clawed at his throat.  
"Damon, where have you been?" Stefan walked into the room, clearly angry.  
"Grabbing a bite. Tasty blonde girl." Damon smirked at his younger brother's expression. "Don't get your panties in a twist. She was a few towns over, and I compelled her to forget." Damon waved his glass in the air before walking over and sitting  
in one of the leather chairs. "Problem solved." Stefan was clearly not impressed.  
"Do you realized the danger you put Cherokee in by having her stay in this house? Do you have any idea what you would have done if I didn't show up just in time?" Stefan walked over to the older Salvatore and stared him down. "You were ready to rip  
into that girls throat, Damon! Elenas sister!"  
"What do you expect me to DO Stefan?! I can't just go 'you can't move in because I'm a vampire and I want to suck you dry'!" Damon ran a hand through his hair in frustration before sighing and staring into the flames in the fireplace. "besides...  
It wouldn't help her anyways. The curse is already in effect."  
"First off, she wouldnt be moving in if it wasn't for you!" Stefan hissed. "And she is Elenas sister! She's a Gilbert, Damon! Your curse bounds you with a witch. The Gilbert's aren't witches." Stefan huffed in exasperation. "Imagine what could have  
happened if you bit her."  
"That's just it Stefan! I don't think she is a Gilbert!" Damon stood up suddenly, setting his glass down on the nearby table. "She looks nothing like Elena or Jeremy, and I've seen the flame on the candles follow her as she walks by!" The elder brother  
walked over and put his hand on the younger's shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "I don't think I ever told you how I got the curse in the first place. Do you remember the witch family you tore up on a feeding, the one right on the edge of New  
Orleans?" Stefan's eyes widened for a moment before regret filled his face.  
"Of course I do." His voice had sadness laced into the words.  
"Then you remember how I walked in as you were putting them back together. I told you to leave, and that I'd clean it up. After you left and I set the house on fire, the wife of the older male witch came home. She blamed me for what you'd done." Realization  
passed over the younger's face before it was washed way with disbelief.  
"What? Damon, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
"I didn't want you to blame yourself for more than just losing control." He tightened his hand on the other mans shoulder slightly. "I told you what the curse was; that I would fall in love with a witch. That she would either die or turn, and it would  
be up to me to choose which; but either choice would bring great suffering."  
"Damon, you should have told me," he said, "Maybe I could have done something. But now, I wouldnt even know where to start!" Stefan paused and whispered "if only i had known..."  
"Stefan she would have just cursed you as well." Damon patted Stefan's shoulder and then turned away sadly, waking over to pick up his glass and leave.  
"Damon. Until there is proof that Cherokee isnt human, until you can prove that she isnt a Gilbert, stay away from her. If you're wrong, she could get hurt. Elena could get hurt."  
"Stefan... I can't." The older man growled out. "I constantly feel pulled towards her. When she's not near me I feel like my humanity is shutting off. I care about nothing other than her. The moment I met her I felt it."  
"Damon, whatever youre feeling, bury it. For Cherokee." Stefan advised, but it fell on deaf ears.  
"I'm going to go find Bonnie. She will come help even if I have to drag her here." Without another word, Damon ran out of the house at supernatural speed.  
'Damn him' Stefan thought. 'I need to go tell Elena.'  
With the last brother speeding off to the Gilbert's, the Salvatore boarding house was left quiet once more.

* * *

In the Gilbert's kitchen, Elena chewed the last bite of her sandwich. When, suddenly Stefan was standing there in a small gust of wind.  
""Elena. Where is Cherokee right now?" Stefan looked around worriedly.  
"Uh, she's in the shower right now. What's going on?" Elena looked at her boyfriend curiously. What could cause this behavior.  
"You need to keep her away from Damon. She might be in danger." Stefan lowered his voice and walked over to sit next to the brunette.  
"Why? Stefan, what happened?" Panic seeped into her voice as she stared at the man.  
"There is a chance-I have to admit, a good chance-that she might be part of a curse that was put on him decades ago. She could get seriously hurt." He reached out and took hold of her hand in an effort to calm her down.  
"A curse?" She asked, confused. "Stefan, no. Whatever curse you guys think she might be a part of, keep it away from her. I don't want her getting sucked into that world. She has had a hard life, and she came here for a fresh start." She squeezed  
the hand holding hers as her anger rose. "I will not allow you or Damon to turn it into a bloodbath. We both know that with Damon involved, that's usually how it ends."  
"Elena, the curse has already taken effect. I walked in on them making out-" at this Elena raised a brow. "-and Damon was about to bite her. It was like he couldn't control what he was doing. I don't think he can stay away from her." He paused, letting  
out a sigh before continuing. "And I don't think she wants to stay away from him"  
"Stefan. how am I supposed to help here? I barely know her, why would she listen to me?" She paused, toying with a thought. "She wouldn't... But, she'd listen to you. Think about it, Stefan. The easiest way to guarentee her safety is for you to compel  
her to forget everything about Damon, and that ridiculous job. it'll be easy to keep her away form someone she doesn't know, than someone she is apparently attracted to."  
"i thought of that. But what about damon? He wont.. No, he can't stay away. This curse set the future in motion years ago. I dont think it will be so easy to avoid."  
"Can't Bonnie do something?" Elena asked. "Could she put some kind of invisibility spell on Cherokee? Or a protection spell or something?" The girl threw her hands up in exasperation. "Couldn't she just make Damon switch his affections to something  
else? Like a rock or puddle. A life that he can't take away?"  
"Thats why he went to find her. The curse states that he has to change her or let her die. Its up to him what happens to her. But either choice he choses leads to suffering. I dont know if ending the curse will help if shes already fated to die."  
"I'll call Bonnie later and see if Damon talked to her." Stefan nodded his approval.  
"After someone talks to Bonnie, We need to get Cherokee and Damon to her right away." at that moment Cherokee descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She paused and looked back and forth between Elena and Stefan before smirking.  
"Elena, id sneak him upstairs if he's going to spend the night. Oh, and try to keep it quiet, i want to sleep for at least the next three years." Elena and Stefan looked at each other and seem to have an unspoken conversation before he nodded. They  
both turned their serious expression on Cherokee. "either i walked in on a break up... or i should run."


	9. Authors Note

Sorry lovelies, but I will be gone a bit longer it seems. I broke my arm and messed up my ankle. Please forgive meh! I love you guys, :) I'm gonna try to still write though. It will be slow, but at leasti willget something done.


	10. Bad Dreams

(First I want to say sorry for taking forever to post, and sorry again for this being so short. I'm suffering from writers block, which is so annoying, especially after everything else that's stopped me from writing.I hope you can forgive me ;-;  
enjoy this small piece my lovelies~)

CHAPTER EIGHT

The night before was weird. I mean really weird. After I made my (amazing, admit it) sarcastic remark to Elena, Stefan got up and walked over. I remember he stared into my eyes for a while and said... Something. Only I couldn't remember because suddenly  
I was so tired I turned around and went right up to bed.  
I wish I could say I slept dreamlessly, but all through the early hours of the morning I would wake up covered in a sheen of sweat from a nightmare on repeat. At about five AM I gave up and went downstairs, pouring myself a glass of water and sitting  
on the couch.

" _I only kissed you because I'm using you, Cherokee." No. Don't say that. Sapphire. Call me sapphire. "I wish I could just leave you. Like everyone has. You know it's all your fault, right?" Damon's words were cruel, but I knew deep down this isn't real._

 _"Why don't you just leave?" Suddenly Elena is behind me and I turn to see her smiling coldly. "We didn't want to take you in. We got stuck with you. Just go already." No. Please stop. I don't know what I did wrong, please tell me what I did!_

 _I fall to the ground crying as they walk away laughing at me..._

 __

I shake off the memory of my chilling nightmare and swallow the rest of my water. I look out the window and watch as the sky brightened, first to a lighter blue, the mixes of pink, purple, orange, yellow and sky blue. I was still staring out the window,  
my mind zoned out when Jenna came downstairs, pouring coffee with a yawn. When she turned around she saw me sitting there in the living room, she walked over and sat down next to me.  
"What's wrong Hun?" She reaches over and wipes tears away that I didn't know I had been shedding. I reached up and touched my cheeks, surprised to find them cold and wet to the touch. I let out the first sob and more tears started pouring down my face.  
"Ohhh... Come here." she set her cup down and pulled me into her arms, kissing the top of my head when I started sobbing into her shoulder. I felt her rub my back in an effort to calm me down. She stayed quiet until my sobs slowed and I was breathing  
normally, I pulled back and wiped my face with my hand.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"I don't have much to say... I guess the fact that they left me just hit me again." I paused for a moment and lifted my feet up onto the edge of the couch, hugging my knees to my chest. "I didn't sleep well." She noticed I didn't have anything else  
to say and changed the subject.  
"Would you like me to get you something? I can make breakfast, bacon is great for lifting my mood." I smiled weakly and nodded my head, and I saw her get up out of the corner of my eye. Elena and Jeremy would be up soon... I better go wash my face. I  
got up and walked to the downstairs bathroom.  
The cool water felt good on my face, which was red and puffy from my crying episode. Just what I need. Puffy eyes for the rest of my day. I walked back out to see Elena and Jeremy at the table while Jenna set the food out on plates.  
"Ummm... Morning." I have a small wave and went to sit between Jeremy and Elena at the table.  
"Morning!" They both said, but with different levels of enthusiasm. Elena's being the more chipper. Jenna walked over and put the plates down on the table, it smelled so good I felt my stomach clench in hunger. We all said our own version of 'thank you'  
and began to eat. 


End file.
